What Happens When You're Gone
by Solitary Dragon
Summary: Riki is living as Iason's pet longing to be released, but still wanting to stay. Raoul and Katze run interference as Jupiter looms in the shadows watching Iason and waiting. "What Happens When You're Gone" breaks from the storyline, diving into intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When You're Gone…

Solitary Dragon

"Where are you going Blonde?"

My question hung in the air, he turned slowly arched a golden brow and smirking to himself; he never answers me. After all, it isn't any of my business where he goes and what he does while he's not with me. I am just his property, a play thing and I have no say or so he likes to think. The months have crawled by since I left the inner city, time seems to have stopped, I can hardly recognized the days, the hours but there is a tugging in my heart. I want to be free...I want to go back to the life he dragged me away from, I want to go back to the family I lost, to my gang. I miss the wild, I miss the reckless me and more than anything I miss living on that razor's edge. Being here is like being stuck in a glass case with mirrors, everything and everybody looks the same, its this order, the constraints and the boredom which will be the death of me if I don't escape. My only release is Iason and I'm so TIRED of this, this revolving glass case of mirrors which I wish to shatter.

"Come back early or I'll get bored and create mischief Iason. It's lonely here and I have nothing to do. When are you going to let me go? Or will I remain a prisoner here for the rest of my life? Till I start to...wrinkle?" I rolled over and lounged against the pillows, the bedding already disturbed by our previous encounter.

"Are you really so warped? DO you THINK that you can control me FOREVER, Blonde?"

"Are you challenging me? I don't like that tone." He pulled on his cuff, glancing in the mirror once more attempting to straighten his crooked sleeve.

"I'll be leaving for business, there are things that need to be tended to and Jupiter's patience is running thin. I'm going to be gone for a few days but when I get back..." he levelled his blue eyes on me with a weighted gesture. I knew I'd pay for my remark but I couldn't help pushing forth.

"You're being awfully talkative? Are you...trying to scare me?" I grinned, as usually he looked nonplussed about my retort and failed to react. He'd respond in his own way when he got back.

"Stay of out trouble. You are here because I made it so. Don't test me." Iason's words were final; tossing his cloak over his shoulder he made his move. The elevator blinked to life and he disappeared behind its doors.

Gone for a few days? What did that mean? I picked up snips of conversation every

now and then, but it seems that there is an issue on One of the Rings.(1) I don't know much about space politics but I've come to understand that there are Worlds out there that I know little or nothing about. Iason was a wheel in the wider workings of the universe; he was concerned with so many mysterious things and part of me wanted to know but unlike Katze...I didn't want to lose the thing that made me...who I am. The thing that brought us both so much pain and so much pleasure.

_____________________________________________________________________

"It can be delivered to your master's quarters, but I'm not authorized to make transactions with you, without his prior consent. It's a legal matter and you can't be privy to contracts. You're just a mongrel pet after all."

I wanted to punch his teeth in; part of me itched for the blood behind his scream. Damn Iason and his mediators. Am I a non-person to be spoken down to, like the lowest order of beast?

"In any event," he continued, "I will forward a log to Mink's desk as it isn't a pressing matter and can be handled when he returns. Do keep out of trouble."

The screen bled black as his mediator disconnected our chat.

I was waiting on a call from Katze and that's why I turned on the screen instead Iason's mediator greeted me with a bark and rambled on. It's been 3 days, as usual Iason hasn't called or sent word and I'm disturbed at how much this upsets me. I want to be indifferent and uncaring but like a magnet I'm drawn to him and wonder what he's doing without me but I don't want to care. I fill my time by wandering about; I know I can't descend into the inner city, that would be sudden death, I'd incur Iason's wrath and who knows what he'll do. But I flirt with the idea of escape, every day I move closer and closer to the outskirts. I'm daring my own death, for if I'm caught...but then again it's an adrenaline rush, I love knowing I've push the limit. I can't be controlled; I can't be tamed and made into a play thing. I'm RIKI the DARK!

"Having fun?" A voice shot out into the darkened room.

I started dropping my glass, it was Raoul.

"Why are you here?" I sneered, turning away from him and glaring out the window at the night sky.

"Is that any way to talk to me? MONGREL." A caress as fleeting as it was, I knew instantly what he'd come to do. Raoul enjoyed raising my hackles and knowing I could do nothing to stop him, he never oversteps his boundaries but like me he pushed the limits. Raoul understands what he can and cannot do and what is Iason's and Iason's only. There was a level of comfort in that, in knowing that I wasn't to be passed around like meat. I was...special somehow. I was Iason's and no one else could have me.

"He's gone and what do you do? Whimper about in the dark like a dog...are you waiting for him, like a good pet? Like an obedient pet? Your time here is going to be cut short, Mongrel. I don't' know what kind of hold you have on him but I'm telling you now - you wouldn't be the downfall of this place. This place that Jupiter built - you'll go back to that dirty pit where you and your kind belong. You've tainted him, but I hope that he'll come to his senses and release you. I'm praying for it."

My tormentor left and part of me agreed...I'm praying for it too. I'm praying for freedom.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Have you been good?"

"Do you need to ask Blonde? And why is it that you ALWAYS turn up after I've showered...I'm naked for God's sake."

"What are you hiding; I've seen it all before...I haven't forgotten what you said before I left Riki..."

"Back to the same old routine Iason? Surprise me for once and do something that I wouldn't predict."

Fangs, the sting of his bite on my shoulder - I've missed you…Blonde…

To be continued...

* * *

I tried hard this time and it actually flows - it's been years since I've published here but I hope to get active in the Community once again. This is my first Iason/Riki piece and I will continue writing GOOD chapters!!! I don't want to beg for reviews but ...it will create FASTER updates *Cheeky smile*. PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! I'll be happy if I only get one review or even a FLAME! ok I'm lying I WANT TONS of Reviews! DOMO ARIGATO!!!

I'll try to keep it light in places and playful at times AND MORE EVIL RAOUL!!!

Katze will appear in Chapters 3 or 4, I haven't decided yet but DEFINITELY MORE EVIL RAOUL! Doing evil, naughty things...! heheh Let your imagination run wild and if you have a suggestion and you happen to be reviewer number 3 I'll include it in the story line! DON'T WASTE your REVIEW!!! LUCKY number 3!! Reviewer number 3 Gets to add a plot point!

(1)Rings of Jupiter obviously - ok I took some "liberties" here!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of cackling.

"Iason thought you might like it."

"What is it?"

"Something he picked up from his last trip, some sort of...bird." Katze confirmed."I ..." The redhead begin but thought better of it and said, "Iason wants you prepared of lunch; he's meeting with diplomats from Cluster 1 in the Atrium and will require your company afterwards."

Iason wants, Iason needs, Iason commands, not last night he didn't I chuckled freely. My mirth was met with furrowed red brows and questioning green eyes, since when did Riki the Dark find joy in being ordered about. The wheels in Katze's head turned audible before he finally breathed "Ahh." in understanding. Leaving me to my thoughts and musings Katze turned absent a goodbye and exited the penthouse. He never was the friendly type how he ended up as someone's pet I'll never know but I suppose it's always the quiet ones, the broody types who stir passion and make great lovers. Rifling through items picked up by my attentive Blondie I dressed the part of bored play thing and went to meet my handler in the Atrium where he would be conducting business.

French doors parted swiftly upon my approach as I entered the clear hall into a large courtyard. A small clutch of diplomats sat gathering papers, shaking heads and covetously whispering amongst themselves.

"You have been a gracious host and we wish to extend our gratitude to you and Jupiter. We understand the terms set out have been more than generous however we ask that..." the graying diplomat was interrupted by the rumble of Iason's voice.

"Our business is quite concluded." Iason's hand waved dismissively as one by one each toad briefly bowed and departed.

"Raoul," Iason began, "I leave this in your hands, the deal has been brokered I anticipate an affirmative response from Cluster 1."

Wordless Raoul nodded striking blonde tendrils from his shoulder before leaving. Raoul's departure signaled the wait staff, who began silently arranging our table for Iason's afternoon rendezvous.

"Have you been fighting with Raoul again?" Iason questioned. Across the Green leaves shook as water sprang from fountains in a coordinated song of light and soft melody. I usually loved the Atrium but not today.

"I've been much too busy." I responded, Iason hated sarcasm and his upper lip curled in response. Melancholy hung in the air as we ate lunch, I had not meant to be sour but seeing the openness of the Atrium upset me somehow.

"Go back upstairs." A snorted command concluded our brief lunch as Iason rose easing back his chair and left.

I had not meant to be such bad company but I couldn't help it. Threading my way to the elevator Raoul stood with his neck craned watching the progression of numbers as the lift reached him.

"Don't look so sad. You'll be dead soon." Raoul's acidic words ended with a smile as he stepped onto the lift holding the doors at bay for me to enter. I wanted to grind my booted heel into those delicate features of his, to discolor his face and leave him unrecognizable. I wanted to make him hurt but instead I went up to the penthouse where Raoul followed but quickly disappeared into the locked room consulting Jupiter I suspect or whatever force I was not meant to see. Standing out on the balcony surveying the city I had not heard Raoul sneak up, I had not heard him instead I felt him, pressed flush against my back as he glided against me clutching my arms before clasping my throat.

"I could pitch you right over the balcony into the depth of Tanagura and say you leapt. Although no one would care you're just a pet. I could..." his breath flickered across my ear but receded abruptly as the comm link in his pocket rang. You could do a lot of things Raoul but you wouldn't, I thought, Raoul is as much a Pet as I am never in control of anything constantly at the beck and call of Iason and Jupiter. As much as Raoul would like to think he scares me, he's in control of me, he isn't and he knows it and as quietly as Raoul appeared, he disappeared.

Minutes drifted into hours and as the sun set over this curse place and I drank my fill of the sun's waning light before retreating to the dark parlor. The clicking and untimely flutter of feathers reminded me I was not alone here. Oh right. The bird. Black claws clasped the perch within the cage as I drank in my reflection. What manner of bird are you I wondered aloud.

"A raven." Iason answered, "They are from the old planet and are very rare, something about it reminded me of you." Iason's words continued through the dark, "They are said to be an ill omen. I took the liberty of naming him for you. Eros."

"Eros the God of Love, desire and yearning." The smallest exhalation of breathe meant Iason was both pleased and surprised by my knowledge. "You're not the only one who can read." I challenged as I groped my way through the dark quarters searching for him.

"Evidently not." A whisper in the dark tickled my ears but by now I knew where he was and I sought to follow.

"Come to bed Riki, you look tired."

As I lay tightly curled in Iason's embrace sleep evaded us both but as I listened to the lull of his breathing I felt complete and safe.

"What was Katze like in bed?" My question hung in the air for a moment as long fingers walked the length of my neck and tugged swiftly at the tip of my ear. The wet clamp of lips latched onto said ear before parting again to say:

"He was obedient." Pale nibble hands pressed their advantage downwards into the seat of my lap and as I stirred to life Iason unforgiving pulled away. "Don't touch." He instructed.

"I'm not Katze." I defied him and in the act, sheets and pillows tumbled from views as hips sank and arose my stomach quivered in anticipation awaiting the punishment which was surely in blue eyes. Punishment which never came as Raoul's voice exploded over the comm. link.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Iason but there's been a situation. I will be in the mezzanine waiting."

Blue eyes locked with brown as Iason pulled away from the cradle of my arms.

"Don't touch, stay just like that until I get back." The agony of his retreat angered me, damn Raoul always interrupting everything.


End file.
